Generally, a bit system including both apparatus and methods to provide selectably adjustable shank movement relative to the mouth piece of a bit.
During the long history of horsemanship, various devices have been invented to assist the rider in controlling the animal and causing it to move in the desired direction. Refinement of these control devices has resulted in the now familiar tack arrangement of a bridle (1) comprised of straps which adjustably fit around the animal""s head (2), a bit (3) which may include shank pieces (4) on either side of a metal mouth piece (5) adapted to fit in the particular animal""s mouth and extend over and atop its tongue that is responsive to the shank pieces and a set of reins (6) that are conventionally attached to end rings (7) of the shank pieces (4) at either side of the animal""s head.
There are many different kinds of bits for use in riding horses, mules, donkeys, burrows, etc. While certain shank and mouthpiece configurations for bits tend to be somewhat more universal than others, there is still a need to be able to fit the bit and mouthpiece to the particular animal for which it is to be used. Furthermore, during the training process certain bits may be used on a particular animal which may not be necessary once the animal is adequately trained. Consequently, it has been considered to be necessary to have a large number of bits available when many different animals are to be ridden and this array of necessary bits is only magnified if the animals are going through a training process.
Specifically, the bit may also include a shank (4) coupled to either side of the mouth piece (5). Conventionally, riders select either shanks that do not move or are fixed with respect to the mouth piece or select shanks that move or are hingedly responsive with respect to the mouth piece. The shanks can take a variety of configurations depending on the particular animal for which the shank is used or the manner of training.
When animals are being shown, such as at horse shows, more formal and fancy equipment is normally used in order to present the animal at its best. Consequently, it has become customary to use shanks with ornate inlays, such as silver. These bits are naturally more expensive than the ordinary steel bits because of the precious metals needed and the workmanship involved. Because of the high expense of these fancy bits, the problem identified above may be exacerbated.
While conventional bit technology available to the public provides numerous permutations and combinations of the various shanks and various mouth pieces described above, conventional technology has yet to provide a single bit having shanks with selectably adjustable movement relative to the mouth piece.
The invention described herein addresses the above-mentioned problem in a practical fashion.
Accordingly, the broad object of the invention can be to provide a bit with selectably adjustable shank technology that can be used in a variety of applications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved bit for animals such as horses.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel bit structure having interchangeable shank members for use with one mouth piece.
A further object of the invention is to eliminate the need for separate bits for different animals or different occasions.
Still another object is to provide a universal bit structure which is economical to manufacture, fast and simple to change, and dependable to use.
Other objects, advantages, and novel feature of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.